Kirigiri
by celblau
Summary: [Oneshot][Ficlet-ish] This is all for hope. This is all for hope. This is all for hope. Goodbye, Naegi.


Her heart pounded wildly as she hoped her face was impassive. Naegi, in a desk, was being rolled down a conveyer belt. Slowly, slowly, as a huge mallet slammed into the ground at the end of the belt. It was slow torture as he was rolled closer and closer and _closer_.

She could see. He was trembling.

 _This is all for hope. This is all for hope. This is all for hope._ The mantra in her head repeated, but her breath quickened as he wheeled toward his death, his _execution._

Naegi squeezed his eyes tight.

The world held its breath.

Her gloved hands squeezed the chain linked fence between them.

The hammer came down.

Time seemed to slow. He opened his eyes and gazed straight at her.

Her throat constricted painfully.

And he smiled. One without fear and of slight resignation. _Goodbye, Kirigiri-san._

Thunk. Something wet and _warm_ flecked across her cheek.

She cracked.

* * *

 _What hope?_

* * *

She sat in the cafeteria, alone.

Her room key was placed gently between her loosely laced hands. Togami stared right back at her when she met his gaze. His eyes were dull, glazing right through her.

"Go back to your room."

She went and collapsed on her bed in exhaustion.

* * *

"Where's Hagakure?"

"W-With Asahina."

"Oh."

* * *

 **She'd lay in the biology lab, wrapped in a blanket, next to the lit unit to the furthest right.**

* * *

"Ah, it's you."

The _(would-have-been)_ heir of the Byakuya family vaguely acknowledged the his entrance before returning to desolately staring off into space. He pulled up a chair besides him, straddling the back and staring at the trees painted on the window of the cafeteria.

The clock's ( _despairingly) (maddening)_ rhythmic time keeping echoed in the quiet room. If they listened closely, they could hear Fukawa _(Not knowing what else to fucking do)_ pacing, pacing back and forth in front of her room.

"Useless peon."

Hagakure glanced over tiredly. "Thanks."

* * *

Watching an increasing amount of rice grains decorate his mouth, she slid a napkin over to him with a sigh. "Makoto..."

He giggled sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck with that familiar carefree grin. Her heart seemed to give that pained squeeze it had once in a while when she looked at him.

"Ehe, sorry~!" Then, he proceeded to take the napkin and work the food off his mouth.

* * *

 **She pressed her forehead against the lit unit to the furthest right.**

* * *

"It shouldn't be you"

" _It_ should've been you."

* * *

She touched her swelling stomach, feeling the life that burned inside.

* * *

"What is this?" Asahina held up a key ring with one solitary key on it. The little monokuma at the top winked back at her.

Crossing her arms, she sighed. "A key. What else?"

"Don't screw with me!"

Kirigiri refused to flinch when the woman threw it at her, allowing it to thump her solidly in the head.

Her breathing grew agitated, shaky, irritatingly emotional that was so common of Asahina. "You _know_ what this does. You _know_ what this changes."

The detective smiled back grimly. "Humor me."

She only fell to her knees, tears leaking out of her eyes bitterly, hand desperately trying to muffle the sounds of her misery.

Picking her key -Where did Asahina get it anyway?-, she slid it in her pocket and turned to leave.

Togami, of course.

* * *

 **"It should've been me."**

* * *

The clumsy shuffle of footsteps gave him away.

"Hagakure-kun, seriously, what do you-"

Her words died in her mouth as the glint of a knife winked at her from above.

 _Maybe,_

 _I could just-_

 _NO YOU CAN'T._

But in her thoughts she was too lost, and she ended up just shielding herself in horror.

* * *

"I guess I am. But you wish I wasn't."

"Correct as usual."

* * *

 _Kirigiri-san_

His teeth were harsh against the skin of her neck, and their breathing was loud in the deserting bathroom. He moved relentlessly, making her dig her nails into his shoulders as she was rammed against the lockers repeatedly. She snatched his glasses of his face and threw them aside, kissing him. Their mouths moved rhythmically, mechanically, demanding, like animals.

A choked sigh and a final squeeze of muscles and they both collapsed into a messy heap against the wall.

She murmured as her hands traced through blond, not brown.

He chuckled back a reply quietly and got dressed.

* * *

Kirigiri-san

* * *

Acc-choo!

She allowed a short breath out of her nose as an excuse for a laugh at the absurd circumstances of Fukawa's double personality.

"Ah? Oh, it's just the whory detective." Bright red eyes zeroed in on her accusingly.

Crossing her legs, she adjusted the book in her hands, refusing to be at all intimidated. Kirigiri found it difficult to cross them at this point.

"One whory _ass_ of a detective anyway. Couldn't even get us out of here."

She placed the book down as gently as she could and stepped out of the library.

* * *

The knife lodged itself in the wall beside her and the tower of a man leaned on it, tears tracking down his cheeks.

She found that she actually could breathe a sigh of relief.

* * *

"I surmised you're the father."

* * *

Breathless, exhausted and weary emotionally, she gazed into the tiny face of life she created.

"Makoto."

* * *

 **"Kirigiri-san." Her eyes were dry, and her heart was empty.**

* * *

"I have to congratulate you for getting this far." Enoshima stated dryly.

She shifted her weight carefully, pointing an incriminating finger. "You've caused the deaths of all that we cared for, all that we bonded with. You made us kill each other, our friends, in this sick game for the sake of some ideal. I'm not going to only get free-"

"We're going to kill you too."

The Puppetmaster laughed, slipping on glasses and pulling a clipboard. "I'm afraid that's not possible. The world is nothing. It's ended. There's nothing waiting for any of you.

"All of you, each of you, have been fruitlessly struggling and investigating to return to a world that doesn't exist anymore."

The television's flashed.

"Im...Impossible."

Junko smiled sweetly. "Very possible, teehee!"

* * *

"Don't called me 'Father'. I'm not your father."

"Then...Who is?"

"Makoto, come, it's time to go."

"...A good vassal of mine."

* * *

 _Kirig..._

* * *

"Do you want to see the outside world?"

"No, not really."

* * *

 **"I've found my reason again. So I'll fight one last time."**

* * *

"Why, why!? Why you and Naegs!? Why couldn't it have been us? Why couldn't we help you?! Why do I have to blame you?!"

His hands gripped pale violet hair as her shoulder dampened. She assumed she was leaving a similar mark on his shirt.

"We just wanted to leave, I guess. I'm sorry. For everything."

* * *

"Makoto! Come back, it's dangerous!"

The dirty blonde head only zoomed out into the smoggy courtyard of the school, laughing with glee. From the top of the semi-demolished fountain, he held up a singular purple flower to her.

"Don't be mad, Mama, we're outside!"

Asahina slapped her on the back heartily before going to gather her children as well.

The detective only smiled at her son tearfully.

* * *

 _"Listen, you only lie to me when you're good enough to fool me."_

* * *

"We're on the knife's edge right now, you know that? I would appreciate if you didn't get the heir of the Togami family killed."

"Yes, I realized."

"And you couldn't 'realize' a safer way to do this?!"

 _"This_ is _Kirigiri-san we're talking about."_

"Ah, fuck this, let's just go!"

"I have the genoscissors prepared; take one and pass them down."

* * *

Thank you for playing the other bad ending route.

It was one hell of a fun angst fest to ride. This is kinda how I envisioned the bad ending of Naegi dying would've played out-ish. I'm pretty sure I'm missing a lot more interactions between the other characters, but I started this a while ago and I swore I would finish it, so there you go. :) Sorry. I'm not too sure about that romance tag; Tell me if you think it should be anything else. I also do not ship TogamixKirigiri if that's what bothers some.

I find that I've been pretty angsty lately. I mean, my other fanfic is about someone dying too -_-. Ignore me, I'm going though a blue period. Finals anyone? I welcome constructive criticism. Flames will be ignored. Or cussed at from my side of the computer screen, depending on how offending it is. Hope you like it; not too sure I do lol

Rants for days,  
~Cel

08/12/14 Update: Yeah so I read it over, cringed a couple times and decided to throw some more crap in it because _God, this sucks_. I'll probably do that occasionally. Reorder things, add maybe like 1 new scenario, shed a manly tear or two at the futility of my efforts to make this piece somewhat more coherent. You know, something like that.


End file.
